Dimension Hopping Chipmunks The Back Story
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: This is the Back story a follow up to what will happen 6 years later you may have liked the trailer but this story is a bit different anyway R


Dimension Hopping Chipmunks : The Back Story

_**6 years ago **_

It was February of 2012 and Simon was bored to tears in his lab in the Seville household until he came up with an idea. "Why don't I create a machine that traverse the multiverse after all" He said . And got right to work designing the the soon to be machine it would take about a month's time to complete but what he came up with was right out of doctor who.

"Its perfect a police box that can traverse the multiverse cross time and space and cross into other dimensions I wonder who else could have thought of that?" he asked to himself. "OH well this is going to take a while to complete well anyway this project is going to take time to build so time to get started" he said . And he did he soon started to build the its self and that was when the fun was going to start he had added in some time circuits like from Back To The future . "So far so good now a controller to get the thing moving" he said . And sure enough he designed an NES controller and connected it to the time circuits in hopes it would work .

"PERFECT IT WORKS" He shouted . Now he soon turned his attention to the power source . "now what could run this?I got it it would be several batteries …...no no no that won't work it would take several Antimatter containers to power it but how am I going to get those? Well maybe I can buy them but who would sell antimatter? Of course there's a shop that sells a lot of odd thing's though I could buy something from there but I would need to somehow get this project into the backyard where I could continue" he said. And with that he broke it down and transported it through the house and into the backyard where he was able to set it up again and sure enough it was almost ready . "Alright now to go get the Antimatter and plug it into the machine" said Simon.

And he soon left his unfinished project . On his way out he spotted Adam just hanging around just playing some GrandTurismo getting bored but was still winning . "Excuse me? Adam can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Simon. Adam took the time to pause his game and turn his full attention to Simon . "Yea? What is it?" asked Adam. "Well I have a project that's unfinished it still needs a power source and it would seem that Jeanette and the others are out shopping with there sister Brittany now I require your assistance in this project of mine" said Simon. Normally Adam would take a pass on that but this was something that he couldn't just pass up .

"Well sure I can help you let me guess its in the back yard right?" asked Adam . "Yes since it was too big to hold in my lab though I'm off to get the power source I think it needs Antimatter to power I figured that batteries weren't enough I could keep them as a backup power source" said Simon. "Sounds good to me ok let me finish this up" said Adam getting back to his game.

"Alright hurry up and finish whatever it is your doing" said Simon going out the door . Soon Adam finished the race and won some money after saving his game to the second memory card he turned off his PS1 and headed into the backyard . What he found blew his mind it was something right out of doctor who but what he saw inside was something right out of Back To The Future . "Wow seems Simon really out did himself oh boy I can't wait to test it" said Adam waiting .

By the time Simon came back he figured that Adam made sure to do what he needed to do . He soon proceeded into the backyard with the antimatter containers in hopes he has what he needs to fire them up. "Ah I see you made it well in a few hours we will be traversing the multiverse seeing what NO chipmunk or human has ever saw before things that are fare beyond our own understanding" said Simon as he and Adam pushed in the antimatter containers now hooking them up was going to be tricky .

"Alright now in order to get this thing working its going to take some more work on the outside such as painting and installing a floor" said Simon. With in a few hours the project was completed and everything was working well .

"Alright lets try teleporting ourselves five inches in this backyard" said Simon. And sure enough Adam entered 5 inches and sure enough it worked .

"Alright now lets turn everything off" he said . He installed a switch to turn everything off . And they both headed outside . The color's that they selected was black and blue with every other color in between on Doctor Who it didn't say 'Police Box' it said 'Chipmunk Box' and sure enough it had several Antimatter containers that were hooked up with time circuits and a key pad but they needed some sort of screen Adam had an idea why not hookup a monitor. With the project finally complete it was covered with a tarp and hidden away somewhere it won't be seen . Of course Simon knew all along that his own brother Adam was a Brony a huge fan of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic .

But what he didn't know was that his favorite ponies were Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash which is what his bedroom was decorated with the girls didn't mind at all in fact they just accepted it and went on about life . With Adam and Simon of course there were somethings to think on . While Simon was back in his lab Adam was back in his room playing more of his PSX of course more GrandTurismo .

_Even though I mostly built it I can't use it to travel the multiverse it's just to dangerous you try telling that to someone and they would laugh at you for the rest of your life it would damage the space time continuum no I won't use it i'll just keep it hidden for the moment until I can think of something some other way to travel the multiverse till then THAT project is scrapped _Thought Simon and sure enough his multiverse traveling box was scrapped on that day after it was built and ready for testing a trip through out the entire universe through dimensions through entire galaxy's . it was just too big of a risk to use at the moment and soon enough he left the multiverse traveling box in the backyard covered in a tarp he soon did the same for the other equipment . In hopes that one day that they can use his project to travel across time and space travel the multiverse through dimensions through alternate dimensions kinda like the show sliders


End file.
